


Control

by SharkGirl



Series: Sports Anime Xmen AU [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mutants, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pheromones, Riding, X-Men AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's still one activity in which Furihata completely lets go, all attempts at containing his power flying out the window.</p><p>Continuation of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858198">Soothing</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I got an ask for a continuation, so...here it is! (I wanted to write it anyway, hehe)
> 
> If you haven't read [Soothing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7858198), I would suggest checking it out first. But, if you don't want to, here's some quick notes:  
> Akashi is a telepath who uses telekinesis  
> Furihata's power is pheromone manipulation
> 
> Unbeta'd~ ^^ Please enjoy!

Because Furihata’s mutation was not the type that caused drastic changes in his physical appearance or harmful things to shoot out of his hands or eyes, his power’s development went unnoticed for quite some time.

If he looked back, he supposed there were little hints at his ability.  Like how people tended to get sad or start crying when he was feeling down.  Or how his friends said his laugh was infectious and would often be a sputtering mess on the floor if he found something particularly funny.

And then there was the time his entire class started vomiting when it was his turn to give his presentation in front of everyone.

Furihata’s power was hard to understand.  It wasn’t as straight forward as heat vision or as impressive as telekinesis.  Though, it was powerful.

And incredibly hard to control.

For the majority of his life, Furihata had accidentally used his powers on just about everyone he met.  The mugger whom he caused to wet himself, the pretty girl who couldn’t stop stuttering when she asked him for directions, and his parents who'd cried tears of anger against their will when he was taken away.  They’d said it was what was best for him.

Now, as a grown man and a teacher and mentor to young mutants, Furihata had complete control over his ability.  He could easily sway people into thinking his way – not that his meekness would allow it – and he could certainly calm down his agitated pupils.  It was amazing the number of fights hormonal, power-wielding adolescents could get into.

But, despite his mastery of his pheromone manipulation, there was still one activity in which he completely let go, all attempts at containing his power flying out the window.

“S-Sei…” he moaned, tossing his head back as Akashi latched onto his neck, teeth grazing his sensitive flesh.  “N-Not th-there.” His breath hitched when his lover bit down.  “Ah!”

“Good?” Akashi drew back, his crimson eyes dark, almost black.

Furihata met his gaze, heat pooling between his legs as a delicious shudder wracked his body.  Akashi was powerful, sexy, and, somehow, against all odds, his.

“Y-Yeah.” He swallowed, blinking away pleasured tears.  It seemed like no matter where Akashi touched, it felt amazing.  “So good…”

Akashi’s nostrils flared and his pupils dilated further.

“Kouki,” he breathed, bending down from his place, nestled between Furihata’s legs on their bed.  “You’re doing it again.”

“Doing…?” He blinked. “Doing what?”

Akashi just chuckled and nuzzled his neck, his warm breath fanning across his skin.

“Riling me up,” he purred and then sucked on his pulse point.

It was an unconscious thing, of course.  He never _meant_ to release his pheromones in the bedroom.  It was just that Akashi knew all the right buttons to press and Furihata couldn’t _help_ it.

“You’re quite lucky, you know,” Akashi said, his lips trailing further down the brunet’s flushed and naked body, pausing to flick his tongue over a hardened nipple.

“Sei…!”

“Anyone else might go mad.” He replaced his mouth with his fingers, twisting the bud and kissing his way to the other as Furihata writhed beneath him.  “The way you’re sending wave after wave at me.”  Akashi sat up, resting his hands on Furihata’s knees and pushing them further apart.  “You’re flooding the room.”

Furihata opened his eyes, which he had at some point screwed shut, and looked up at him, knowing he was right, but being far too embarrassed to agree.

“No, I’m n-not.”

“Kouki.”

The way he said his name was rough and sent a delightful shiver up Furihata’s spine.

“You have to know that you’re absolutely irresistible when you’re like this.”  Akashi reached down between his legs and dragged a finger up the underside of his arousal, causing Furihata to throw his head back again, an obscene moan escaping from his lips.

The air around them grew thicker.  Furihata knew he was releasing more.  He couldn’t control it.  Akashi made him feel so good.  So…wanted.

But, he often wondered if it was just his power that made Akashi want him this way.

It was clear that the redhead loved him.  Furihata was certain of that – after many years of cajoling on Akashi’s part – but the attraction didn’t make sense.  Akashi was gorgeous, with his perfectly symmetrical features and porcelain skin.

And what did Furihata have going for him?  Magical chemicals he released from his pores?

“Kouki.” Akashi’s voice interrupted his thoughts.  “Stop it.”

He froze.  Akashi knew what he was thinking?  But, of course, he did.

“D-Don’t r-read my-”

“I wasn’t.”

Akashi stared at him.  Into his very soul.

“I want you, Kouki.” He brought his hand up, trailing his fingers over Furihata's stomach and chest until he reached his neck.  He caressed his jaw lovingly before moving his hand to cradle the back of his head.  “My Kouki…” he breathed, touching their foreheads. 

Akashi lowered himself so his head was between Furihata’s legs, kissing the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

“Sei…” Furihata gripped the sheets beneath him.

“I said you were lucky,” Akashi began, nipping at the pale flesh. “But I was wrong.”

“Sei, what are you-”

“I’m the lucky one.” He looked up at him again, gaze smoldering.  “You ground me, Kouki.” He nosed the crease of his leg.  “You are my everything.”

Furihata reached out for him, tilting his chin up.

“Sei, what are you going on about?” He offered him a confused smile.

“Just trying to make you understand how important you are to me,” he said. “And how much I want you. How much I’ll _always_ want you.”  He turned his head in Furihata's grasp and gripped his wrist, kissing his palm.  “Pheromones or no.”

Even without telepathy, Akashi had a way of getting inside his head.

“So, stop it.” Akashi gave his hand one last kiss before releasing it, his eyes never leaving Furihata’s.  “Or do I need to show you how much I want you?”

 

Akashi Seijuurou was quite possibly the world’s most powerful mutant.  He had more allies and enemies than one could count and a veritable army at his command.  He was charismatic, good-looking, and an absolute genius.

And yet, here he was, a hand on the back of Furihata’s thigh and his lips wrapped around the brunet’s erection, three fingers stretching him open.

“S-Sei…a-ah!” Furihata’s hands clawed at his pillow.  “E-Enough…!”

Akashi released him and placed a chaste kiss on the head, his fingers still working their magic.

“Are you ready for me, Kouki?”

Furihata had about seven expletives on the tip of his tongue, but all he managed to get out was a weak and pathetic sounding, “Y-Yesss…”

The redhead smirked up at him and pulled his fingers out.

Furihata desperately tried to catch his breath as he watched Akashi reach over and grab a condom from their bedside table.  He wanted him so badly, he very nearly told him to forget it.  But Akashi was back in an instant, his hands beneath Furihata’s knees, lifting them up and spreading his legs wide.

Akashi looked so good above him, his red hair mussed and sweat dripping down his pale chest.

But Furihata suddenly wanted to see what his lover would look like below him.  The very thought had his cheeks burning and more heat flooding south.

“Kouki…” Akashi ground out, rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance.  “You’re doing it again.”

Furihata was too far gone to be self-conscious about his power.  He could fill the whole damn room with pheromones for all he cared.

“Sei.” He reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back and sitting up.

“Kouki?”

“Hey, this time…could I maybe, um…” He swallowed, so shy that he was making Akashi’s cheeks flush.  “…ride you?”

Akashi’s eyes widened a fraction as he sucked in a breath.  Then he slumped forward, his head landing heavily on Furihata’s shoulder as he mumbled something.

“Sei?”

“One of these days, you’re going to kill me, Kouki,” he repeated and the brunet gave an awkward laugh, lifting a hand to stroke Akashi’s hair.

“Let’s hope not.”

Akashi pulled back and took a deep breath.

“Take it easy, okay?”

Furihata resisted the urge to puff out his cheeks.  So what if he'd never ridden him before?  It's not like he was completely inexperienced, after all.

And was it _his_ fault that Akashi took the lead all the time?

Though, the redhead would argue that Furihata initiated it fairly often, usually by thinking something dirty and flooding the room with his pheromones until Akashi had to drop what he was doing and escort him to their room, making some excuse about needing air.

But now Furihata was in control.  He pushed Akashi down until he was flat on his back and then he straddled him, staying up on his knees and looking over his shoulder to make sure he lined them up properly.

He braced one hand on Akashi’s chest and reached behind him to keep him still as he lowered himself.

The initial stretch was always slightly uncomfortable, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.  He felt Akashi’s hand on his arm, rubbing it soothingly as he sunk the rest of the way down.

“Breathe, Kouki,” Akashi said in a gentle tone and it was only then that Furihata realized he hadn’t been.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, adjusting to his lover’s shape.  He brought his other hand forward and splayed them both on Akashi’s chest, opening his eyes slowly and smiling down at him.

“It’s all in.”

“That it is.” Akashi ran his hands up and down the brunet’s arms and then moved them to rest on his hips.  “Can you move?”

Furihata lifted himself up and slid back down, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him.  Which he would have been very proud of, if he’d heard it over his own.

This position was good.  The angle was good.  He moved again and threw his head back, slowly but surely picking up the pace.

“Oh…Sei…” he gasped out, grinding his hips down with each thrust.  Soon, it wasn’t enough.  He couldn’t move as fast as he wanted.

Furihata stopped and lifted himself up, getting off of his knees, and moving so he was crouching with his feet on the bed.  It was easier to move that way, though his thighs burned with the effort.  Still, one look at Akashi’s face, completely blissed out, his mouth agape and his eyes glazed, pupils blown, and Furihata nearly lost it.

“S-Sei…I’m close…” he panted, changing the angle slightly and crying out as Akashi’s cock brushed his sweet spot dead on.  “Oh…!”

“Kouki.” Akashi’s hands were on his hips again, guiding him, his own thrusting up to match his movements, meeting him halfway.  “Kouki, you look so good up there.” His fingers gripped him tighter.  “You’re doing so well.”

“Sei…”

Suddenly, Furihata felt like he was floating, his feet no longer touching the mattress.  But before he had a chance to question that, Akashi pulled his hips down sharply, sending him over the edge.

“Sei…I’m-” he cut himself off with a scream when he reached his peak, his back arching and toes curling as his vision whited out.  His whole body tingled and he was sure that everyone residing in their wing of the Institute could feel the effects of his power now.

Half a second later, he heard Akashi moan his name long and low and then he was falling.

No.  _They_ were falling.

And the bed, too.

The heavy wooden frame hit the floor with a thud, the mattress following right behind, and then Akashi and Furihata, still joined, plopping down next.  The springs whined as they landed, bouncing once before settling on the bed.

Well, _that_ had never happened before.

“Sei.” Furihata spoke first, pushing himself up onto his arms. “Did you just-”

“Yes, I believe I did.” Akashi gave a sheepish grin.

They both started laughing and then Akashi reached a hand behind Furihata’s head, threading his fingers in his hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

It looked like the brunet wasn’t the only one who had trouble keeping his powers under control in the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Oho ho ho, I guess Furi did a good job, huh? teehee
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr!  
> [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)  
> [@xxxjubesy](http://xxxjubesy.tumblr.com) (my nsfw blog)  
> or on the official Sports Anime X-men AU tumblr [@saxmenau](http://saxmenau.tumblr.com)!


End file.
